Changes
by Kujia
Summary: Over time Roy and Ed have developed feelings for each other, as predicted accidents, do happen. Contains yaoi/sexual content. Pairings: RoyEd/HavocFuery
1. Chapter 1 Repaired Version

Changes (Due to the fact, that I cannot think of a better name)

RoyEd and future HavocFuery. Fluff evolving into smut most likely, warn me if anyone goes OOC.

Chapter 1: Drunken Shrimp

EDIT: I have corrected mistakes bugging me.

I swear I will get chapter 2 up soon! Don't kill me! The day I become a update whore, should be the day you worry about my sanity, along with my obsession of yaoi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: Remember I do not own FMA, Naruto or Deathnote, though I really wish I did at times. For instance a good example of it would be, if I did own lets say FMA, Hughes would definitely not be dead. In fact I'd also own bleach, cross the two over, and make Hughes a shinigami. Thus resulting in floating photographs haunting his past co-workers, unless they are able to see him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alphonse's body had finally been recovered. So quite naturally the two celebrated the an entire night due to this success. As much to Alphonse's dismay. Edward decided to drink alcoholic beverages. He managed to consume so much, he was still drunk the next morning. Mainly because he'd never went sleep. In fact it was time for him to hand in his report to colonel mustang. Edward drunkenly grabbed the report he'd finished whilst sober, left the dorm, and made his way to Roy's office in his rather drunken state.

Edward was feeling oddly annoyed for no reason at all. He wanted something, yet his mind would not tell him what. He just felt so darn weird. These emotions consisted of anger due to his research funds being cut, nerves since he had to deal with Roy, and happiness? Edward was most puzzled by this why would he be so happy about seeing the colonel?! He yelled to himself a lot about this. Which earned himself plenty of weird looks from passing people. So he decided that seeing Roy to rid himself of these confusing emotions was the answer.

Edward entered his superiors office and stumbled whilst muttered incoherent words, carelessly sitting himself down on the coaches in the room. Roy caught the odd words or sentences like "that bastard colonel better not call me a shrimp". He looked at the drunken blond in a puzzled manner, he would never of dreamed of Edward to be the type to drink. Roy greeted the blond in his usual manner "Hey shrimp!" Just as predicted the Edward staggered over looking rather annoyed, slurring out a short rant. "Who are you calling a land shrimp so freakishly rare! He's displayed in a freak show!" Roy chuckled and took the blonde's report.

He risked a glance at Edward's eyes, in order to see what emotion flashed by in this moment of the blond having let his guard down. Edward always let his guard down when angry all emotion flooded to his eyes. Emotions like fear, sadness, and anger all mixed up at once due to his past and present experiences. However, this was not the case that day which, puzzled Roy greatly instead he saw a burning passion and a lot of determination. Roy groaned, internally saying to himself "Oh no... Edward knows his research fund has been cut again... and he's determined to change this.

Little did Roy know he was greatly mistaken, the drunken alchemist had something else in mind. Edward in his drunken state had no idea what he was doing. In fact a burning need was bothering him a little too much, what was it that he felt he needed to do so badly? Edward found Roy looking directly into his eyes, and this need became more apparent. Edward soon realized what it was that he wanted, and he wanted it right now from the person in front of him.

He had no idea why he wanted this, but he could feel butterflies in his stomach. Not only that but he felt extremely excited by the prospects of what, results could become of his actions. However, he could feel a small part of him protesting and internally screaming "what are you thinking! He's another man, and your superior are you an idiot! Why are you even considering this! He'll never return your need!"

Edward managed to push away any negative thoughts and voices, filling his mind. He began to approach Roy, literally having no idea of what he was doing. Before Roy could work out what was going on inside the blonde's mind, Ed had sat himself on his lap. Roy sat stunned for a second. Before he could have uttered a single word, said blond had decided to crash his lips into his superior's.

Roy felt Edward's tongue invade his mouth. He quickly clicked onto what the drunken blond was doing, then pushed the blond off him raising an eyebrow. "Full Metal! what the hell do you think your doing?!" Roy questioned angrily. "What does it like" Edward replied in a simple manner. At this moment Roy made the blond leave his lap, whilst looking rather furious. "You are dismissed and I order you to go get some sleep!" Roy yelled through gritted teeth. Edward soon came to his senses as he somewhat sobered up to the situation, leaving the office without saying another word.

Edward left the office stunned, his mind malfunctioning. He crashed down to the floor having lost his balance. He grunted got back up and stumbled a little. He soon regained his balance and composure. Edward felt very disappointed not with himself but more with the fact that Roy rejected him. Feeling an unimaginable amount of anger build, he stormed off back to his dorm scaring poor Fuery in the process.

Edward entered his dorm slamming the door behind him. His younger brother Alphonse looked up to see his brother seething. "What's wrong brother did the colonel insult you again?" He questioned in a concerned manner. Edward replied rather quickly "The colonel rejected me! Am I a bad kisser or something?!" Alphonse's eyes widened in shock, unable to comprehend what his brother had just said. Before he could say anything more to his brother he noticed that his brother had fell asleep with his stomach exposed again. Alphonse sighed deciding to leave the questions for another time.

After Edward had left. Roy calmed himself down, thinking the about the whole incident carefully. Roy let out a small sigh of relief, glad the blond had left. He knows only too well how determined the young alchemist can be when he wants something. Roy could no longer concentrate on his work, it was just as well Riza was off sick. Especially with the stunt that Edward had attempted to pull, Riza would of shot him on the spot. It was incredibly rare that Riza ever did hit anyone, but when she did hit, she means business. It is also a well known fact that she makes sure to scar her victim, but not to seriously injure her victim. For one reason or another he couldn't concentrate on his paper work so he decided to call it a day. Perhaps the blonde's actions did have some good in them, it gave him an excuse for an early finish. Knowing that Edward would hate everyone to know what he did. Roy kept what happened to himself.

Roy returned back to his own house. He got out his key and entered the living room which consisted of wooden flooring, a black coach facing the TV, and a white rug spread across the center of the room. The walls had recently been painted cream, but the back wall was painted red.

Roy sat down on the coach and turned the TV on to it's usually channel that often showed plenty of documentaries on alchemy. The documentary as much to Roy's dismay was a repeat. Which he'd watched at least twice already, not helping in his quest to take his mind away from the recent events at work involving a certain blond alchemist. He could quite understand why this plagued him so much, until he realized that he had wanted to kiss back but managed to resist temptation.

This puzzled him why did he want to kiss back a boy that was at least 13 years younger than him. His mind drifted to what the results could have been awaking an arousal within him. Okay, this is not normal Roy thought to himself, as he slid his hands down his own pants. He then began to pump his hardening member slowly, starting to pick up the pace as he pictured himself doing the blond. His vision began to blur he became lost in the image of such a thing happening. The burning pressure to release built up inside him, and before he knew he was seeing stars. Roy began to shudder as he finally released himself. Afterwards Roy felt sick with himself for fantasizing such a thing. Deciding to call it a day, he retreated to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 I Should Really Name These

Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who read my last chapter, and pointed out that I had errors by poking me with a stick.

Feel free to kick me if I make similar mistakes in this chapter. 8D

I also promise to do my best not to write at around 2/3am.

Sorry about double submission my paragraphs disappeared! D

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: Remember I do not own FMA, Naruto or Deathnote, though I really wish I did at times. For instance a good example of it would be, if I did own lets say FMA, Hughes would definitely not be dead. In fact I'd also own bleach, cross the two over, and make Hughes a shinigami. Thus resulting in floating photographs haunting his past co-workers, unless they are able to see him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Next Day

Roy woke with a start, as his alarm went off. He groaned not wanting to get up, yet the sunlight demanded he was not to go back to sleep. "Why did I leave the blinds open?" he mumbled to himself, giving up all hope of falling asleep and being too late to work. So instead he got up and got ready. He had managed to keep the small blond off his mind from the moment he woke up, to the moment he reached the car. Being, in a good mood he felt he could put up with anything. Even if he received the papers on repair bills accumulated by none other than the full metal alchemist over the year. Not long after arriving at work Roy soon found himself in his usual horny mood. Too much work and recent events had cancelled all outings he had with women making room for very little sex. Roy Mustang womaniser of central was not used to this lack of sex. So for the time being masturbation became one of his best friends.

During his break he'd left for the bathroom and sorted out his need for release. Oddly enough images of the blond doing erotic things had come to haunt him. Roy was puzzled by this he had decided that, that his previous night of fantasizing had been a one off. Oh how very wrong he was. Unable to concentrate he felt nervous. Reason being that Riza had returned from her time off and she appeared to be suffering from severe PMS. She had already shot at Havoc for smoking in the office. How she knew bewildered anyone. Riza had been to the Führer's office one minute and the next trying to shot the cigarette out of Havoc's hand in the break room. As much to his own amazement Roy found he could in fact work. He may have been able to get through his papers, but he could not stop thinking about Edward. Soon Roy found a gun to his head and a PMSing Riza Hawkeye hissing for him to stop fantasizing. After what seemed like hours of working, Roy's shift ended. He left his office in order to get to his car and drive home.

oooOOOooo (This does mean change of scene right?)

Edward finally woke up around 4am. He felt terrible. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was hung over as he burst into the bathroom to vomit. Al woke up sighing, as he decided to reprimand Ed "It's your own fault for drinking so much." Edward did not respond instead he continued to be sick into the sink. Once he stopped he collapsed back onto his bed and fell back asleep. Since the room was quiet once again Al fell back asleep himself. Several hours later they both awoke at 8am to the sound of their alarm. First thing Ed did was when he awoke was attempt to remember what exactly he did the previous night. He knew he'd done something stupid due to his instincts. Al was the one to trigger the return of those memories with one simple question, "Did you try to kiss the colonel last night?" In an instance Edward's eyes widened and he felt his stomach do a back flip. After so long of hiding his crush on the colonel, one drunken night destroyed this. Wasting his effort to keep down his blushes, or masking them with so called anger, and bottle up his real emotions. Edward sighed. Making his decision, he decided to tell Al the truth. Swallowing hard he spoke. "Yes Al, I did try to kiss the colonel. I was drunk at the time, but I do have a bit of a crush on him." He blushed as he admitted that he had a crush on the one he'd been calling a bastard for so long. Al smiled gently in an understanding manner. He decided not tell his brother that he and Hawkeye had always known about his secret crush. Edward may have been a brilliant actor but nothing fooled Hawkeye. She had commented so many times that Ed lost his temper at the right time far too often for it not to be caused by embarrassment.

Al giggled at this, deciding to mock his brother he said, "That hairstyle is pretty girly. How did I not guess your sexuality?" Ed snorted and quickly retorted, "It's less girly than your ponytail!" After throwing random insults at each other Ed decided to finish off his report that had to be handed in to the colonel that day. Ed cringed at the thought, but decided it was better to get it over with. He felt a bundle of nerves suddenly build up inside him. However hard it was to concentrate, he felt determined to complete it and hand it in before the end of the day. Once completed he looked at the time. Swearing he ran out of his dorm hoping he could catch the colonel at his car before it was too late. After all his report would be late and he most certainly did not want to ruin his perfect record. Well he doesn't quiet have a perfect record, but that was only because he rarely bothered with these so called important meetings. Ed scowled at the thought of the next meeting... All they ever did was complain about how much he exceeded the funding limit with his expenses.

He bolted from his dorm, heading towards the car park. Reaching the car park Edward spotted Roy. Yelling to get the colonels attention Ed forced back his nerves, whilst trying to ignore the fact he remembers trying to kiss him. Roy instantaneously spun round amazed to see that Ed was willing to talk to him. Roy felt glad that Ed was speaking to him. He wondered if Ed had forgotten that he tried to kiss him. Smirking he took the report, deciding that he needed to speak to Ed about it. He couldn't help but interrogate the blond about the kiss. Clearing his throat Roy spoke "Fullmetal I need to speak to you, lets go back to my office" Edward felt suddenly nervous, holding back a blush he nodded. He knew what the subject was going to be. Reluctantly he followed Roy back to his office.

As soon as they entered the office Roy motioned for Edward to take a seat on the sofa. Ed silently sat down this indicated to Roy that he did in fact remember. Roy sat on the sofa opposite him doing his best to maintain his composure. Edward sat there fidgeting absent-mindedly, feeling very nervous and worried. What if Roy was angry with him? His thoughts escalated into other scenarios increasingly getting worse or turning into erotic scenes. Every time Edward found himself fantasizing about the colonel he'd remember where he was. After horrible images of being rejected horribly or having his state alchemy license taken away would come to haunt him. Roy felt nervous about hurting the blonde's feelings or jumping him. He wondered if Hughes had cottoned on that he subconsciously liked the blond without knowing. Thinking about this, it seemed likely as instead of asking when he was going to get a wife, it was when he was going to get a husband. Roy sighed "Edward you know the rules of fraternization." Edward flinched at the use of his first name as it sent chills down his spin, he slowly nodded and began to stare at his feet. Roy sighed again "This is going to cause issues since." Roy paused to think then continued, "Well I recently discovered that I am attracted to you." Taking a deep breath he continued to speak "Look few people know this but I'm actually bi."

Little did the two alchemists know that Kain Fuery was quietly peeking in hoping to see some action between them. Jean Havoc felt curious as to what Fuery was listening in to. Without a word Havoc quietly stepped behind Fuery and listened in. Finding he hadn't been noticed he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Notice: Feel free to name pairings you'd like me to write about. (Please state anime/manga so I can watch or read it to grasp what these characters are like.)

Interesting fact: When I first began this chapter it was raining. Finding it difficult to concentrate I began to think about the poor ants. Whilst, wondering how common it is for an ant to drown in a puddle.

Once again I has been lazy! I has been lazy with updates, so lets commence the WTH?! She actually updated!

Don't you love disclaimers. Come on admit it, you do loves them!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: Remember I do not own FMA, Naruto or Death Note, though I really wish I did at times.

For instance a good example of it would be, if I did own lets say FMA, Hughes would definitely not be dead.

In fact I'd also own bleach, cross the two over, and make Hughes a shinigami.

Thus resulting in floating photographs haunting his past co-workers, unless they are able to see him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once upon a time Ed got dressed in a maids dress. The END. (Imagine an old man saying this to you)

Ok... here's the real content of the 3rd chapter.

Fuery watched as Roy left the couch he was sitting on, in order to make his way to where Edward was sitting. He subconsciously cupped Edward's cheek and turned Edward's face to face his own. Fuery twitched with anticipation of what was likely to happen, still oblivious to the man standing behind him. Edward felt those familiar butterflies attack his stomach. He began to wonder if anything could happen right at this moment, whilst at the same time worrying about being caught if something did happen. Roy gently sat down beside Edward. Feeling unsure about how to handle this situation he did the next best thing. Clearing his throat he decided to ask what he had been bothering him. "You have read the protocol on fraternization right. Roy had yet to sit down, still unaware with just have close his face was to Edward's. Edward nodded, feeling slightly nervous. Before he was able to stop himself he thought out loud. Little did he know that, whilst he may feel annoyed by it now. In the near future he'll be glad he said those words. "I don't care about fraternization! It won't change how I feel around you!" Edward's eyes widened in shock at what he just said. He then noticed that Roy was smirking in a satisfying manner. Edward felt instantly annoyed. Clenching his teeth he inwardly cursed himself _Why did I just say that?! That bastard will comment on my height any second now! I just know it from that bastard's sexy smirk.... _Edward not thinking straight suddenly yelled. "DID I JUST THINK HIS SMIRK WAS SEXY!?"

Roy noticed Edward's discomfort and quickly pulled away. Concerned he decided against making a remark to what the blond alchemist just said. It soon occurred to Roy that he'd almost went to kiss Edward. Roy began to mentally curse himself _What the hell was I thinking?! I am straight and not only that I am old enough to be his father!_ Edward calmed down after a while. Edward took a deep breath and spoke "Listen you perverted old man, I don't want to burst your bubble, but I am way too young for you." Roy sighed, he had expected that sort of reply from the rebellious teen. However, he felt strangely hurt, but it did not take long for him to push those feelings aside. Roy finally spoke "This is ridiculous, lets forget this whole conversation and continue on as normal. That is an order, you are dismissed." Feeling relieved Edward got up and left the office. Little did he know that Jean Havoc and Kain Fuery had overheard the entire conversation.

Fuery had began to make his way back to the dorms as soon as Edward had been dismissed. Stopping in his tracks to unlock his door. He had come to realise he'd been followed. At work Fuery is well known for being calm, kind and one to worry a lot. However, this did not mean the young sergeant could not look after himself. He had a side that his co-workers did not know about. A side he kept hidden due to his so called shyness. A side that got him to the rank of sergeant major at a young age. Little did the others know that he had delayed the promotions of many rivals with his clever schemes. Fuery turned around to defend himself. To his surprise it was Jean Havoc who had followed him. Knowing that Havoc would never harm him, he smiled gently. Unlocking and opening the door, he allowed Havoc to follow him in.

Havoc stepped into the small dorm. He always liked how cosy the small man's dorm was compared to his own house. Looking around the living/kitchen room he'd just entered, he found nothing much had changed. The walls were painted navy blue, whilst the oak wood flooring had a black rug placed in the centre of the room. A black sofa and two arm chairs surrounded the rug facing the two large glass doors that lead into the bedroom. At this moment in time Havoc stood in the kitchen looking into the living room. Turning his attention to the kitchen he noted that the cupboard and boards were still in an L shape. The worktop that had been cracked, had been replaced with the standard blue worktop. The cupboards were also still the same old oaken ones, along with the tiled floor that often reminded him of a chessboard. The silence caused Havoc to start daydreaming.

_As soon as they entered the dorm Havoc pinned Fuery up against the wall. "Kain do you know how long I've waited for this." Fuery looked slightly surprised at the use of his first name, but soon lost that expression when Havoc ground there hips together. The noises Fuery made began to drive Havoc wild.. _Suddenly Havoc came back to his senses when the owner of the dorm made his presence known. Havoc felt relieved, especially when one thought crossed his head. The fact he'd forgot where he was, and was due to start touching himself.

Fuery cleared his throat in order to break the silence. Havoc was brought out of his daydreamic stupor. Fuery then spoke "Jean I know you've been daydreaming about god knows what, but please wipe the drool from your mouth. Havoc wiped the drool from his mouth. He was unable to hide the surprise of Fuery using his first name, he was used to being referred to via his rank. Fuery spoke up once again "Do not sit on the furniture it might not be dry from the spillage please stand just in front of the coffee table. I'll be back in a minute, I just need to go to the toilet." Havoc instantly began to fantasize once Fuery left for the toilet.

_Fuery lead Havoc to his bedroom. It wasn't long before, Havoc noticed that Fuery was blushing furiously and appearing nervous. Hoping he could help calm him down he spoke "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Fuery calmed down instantly and clambered onto the bed still seemingly embarrassed. To Havoc's surprise Fuery slowly began to strip, starting off by removing his military jacket. He felt his pants start to tighten as Fuery began to undo the buttons one by one in order to remove his shirt. _Havoc was soon brought out of his daydream by the sight of Fuery returning. Heat instantly rushed to his groin as Fuery approached him in nothing more than a black robe. Havoc pinched his arm to make sure he was not fantasying again. Fuery grinned evilly once he saw the prominent lump in Havoc's pants.Havoc watched as Fuery stalked towards him, causing Havoc to go into a trance. Havoc began to believe he was in heaven. Suddenly he was forced out of his trance when Fuery dove at him causing him fall onto the coffee table just behind him.

Havoc gasped in shock at the pain of his back hitting the coffee table so suddenly. Fuery suddenly crashing his lips onto Havoc's. Before long it was a battle between their tongues. Even if Havoc wanted to pull away he couldn't due to the surprising strength Fuery had. This surprised and scared the hell out of him. However, right now he didn't care too much pleasure was rushing through him from the kissing and the constant groping. Havoc had, had his share of men but none had ever given him this much pleasure even when he was being fucked into the mattress. He didn't know when he'd ended up in Fuery's bedroom, but he had and he also found they both had no clothing on at all. Before he could finish contemplating this Fuery had tackled him onto the bed. Fuery started to rub his own erection against Havoc's. This totally caught Havoc off guard, as he instantly began to moan rather loudly due to the friction. "Ahhhh! Kaiiiin!" Havoc found himself calling out the younger man's name with a voice unknown to his own. The noises the other was making was driving Havoc to the brink of insanity. The friction came to a halt and he groaned, he had been so close to his release. It then hit Havoc... Fuery was planning on uking him. There was no way he was going to allow this. Determination filled him as he fought to get Fuery below him. Suddenly he got a shock, Fuery had used a taser gun on him. Havoc rolled onto his back groaning. He felt a surprising amount of pain from this and found himself temporarily stunned. Fuery felt satisfied that Havoc had become too stunned to fight back. However, whilst Havoc was stunned he'd decided to take other precautions just in case.

Fuery once again reached for the lubricant he'd recently bought. Whilst pouring the lube on to his fingers thoughts raced across his head. _I can't believe it was so easy to get him to come to my dorm! Without him wondering if something was wrong. I didn't even have to use the bait! _Once the lube was on his fingers he returned to a still stunned Havoc. Havoc gasped once the first finger had entered him, not long after, the second entered and began to scissor him. He considered trying once again to fight back, but those thoughts turned into mush when Fuery hit his prostate. Havoc found himself moaning and thrusting in an attempt to gain more friction upon his prostate. However Fuery quickly removed his fingers grinning like a maniac. Fuery knew he'd won this battle and Havoc was now his uke to fuck into his mattress. Using the lubricant remaining on his fingers he prepared his throbbing member for what was to come. Taking his time on purpose he watched Havoc squirm it was clear the tall man was itching for his release. Fuery quietly wondered how long it would be for the man would beg to be taken by him. So, he decided to slowly stroke himself in order to tease the blond man before him.

Havoc watched as Fuery slowly began to stroke himself. This was agonising for him, and he did not want to admit the fact that he wanted Fuery to take him. Havoc found himself caught in a trance as his cock throbbed and his body screamed for attention. He would of attempted to touch himself if Fuery hadn't at some point tied his wrists to the bed posts when he was stunned. He felt his breathing become laboured with need. How long he could hold out, he did not know, nor did he think he could hold out much longer. Before he knew it he found himself begging. "Kain! Stop touching your self and take me now please!!!" Kain stopped what he was doing with the most evil grin yet. Havoc didn't know it but Fuery had timed him and he'd only lasted 3minutes and 22seconds.

Fuery noticed Havoc had already spread his legs open for him. Taking this as his invitation he lowered his cock and pressed it into Havoc's entrance. Havoc was caught by surprised at the sudden pain he felt when Fuery pushed himself all the way in, way too quickly. Fuery grinned at the look of pain on Havoc's face, oh how he loved that look on people. Deciding he wanted to cause Havoc some pain before fucking him into the mattress he pulled out. Havoc found himself whimpering at his lose, but soon became distracted when a sharp pain shot up his leg. Fuery had bitten his inner left thigh. However, Havoc felt confused the pain felt, well good, he liked it. Fuery bit down even harder causing him to half yelp and half moan. His senses were definitely confused, since the pain was turning into pleasure. Oh how that painful yet wonderful feeling shot through him. He'd always feared pain, but from Fuery right now he craved for it. Caught by surprise once again he found Fuery was buried back in him. Fuery had decided he'd caused Havoc enough pain. How he loved hear other men yelp in pain as he bit down hard on them. However, Havoc had made noises even more satisfying then the usual. Was Havoc enjoying the pain? The thought almost made Fuery come on the spot.

Fuery slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He liked his sex to last as long as possible. Havoc had no complaints, especially since Fuery somehow managed to hit his prostate every time he pushed back in. Overtime they picked up their paces, as their need for release became more urgent. Fuery latched onto Havoc's neck in to make sure he left a mark. He loved marking his prey and right now his pray was Jean Havoc. Soon the pace was quick and hard. Anyone next door would definitely hear the springs of the bed creaking and the loud moans coming from the two men in the act. The two were slowing being driven to the edge from the feeling or each other rubbing together, the moaning and the flesh slapping against flesh as Fuery attempted to bury himself deeper into Havoc. Not that, that was possible. First to release was Havoc screaming out Fuery's first name at the top of his lungs followed by rather loud moaning. Fuery released not long after, as the clenching of the muscles in Havoc's tight ass quickly aided his release. Fuery bit down on Havoc's neck then released his grip screaming out Havoc's first name at the top of his lungs. Once they'd both rode out their orgasms Fuery pulled out and collapsed next too a panting Havoc. The neighbours next door frustrated from the amount of noise, banged hard upon the walls. However, neither cared as they dosed off in each others exhausted arms.


End file.
